Chemical Reaction
by gem1n1
Summary: Whilst on an offworld mission in the jungle Lorne and his team come across something that has interesting consequences for Lorne when they return to Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

She was back with him and her usual team and it was heaven for all of them. The usual sparky back and forth had started before they had even made it out of the locker room but quietened the moment they entered the gate room. It was obvious to everyone that they were biting into their tongues to not say a word, big smirks threatening to break their faces in two as they watched the gate lock.

The first thing he felt when they stepped through to the other side was the humidity. Over half the world was covered in a tropical style rainforest and along with it came twice daily rainfall, scorching heat and unbearable humidity. The other downside being they would be here for three days. Three days of this and he knew he would be itching for his cool office again.

Heading off towards the coordinates they started in their usual pace loosening their formation as they moved onwards. Parrish frequently stalled them bending over to look at something or sending them into a frenzy when he vanished, a brief gasp the only clue to his disappearance.

They struggled somewhat the plants closing in on each other the further they walked tangling in their legs. Producing a machete he hacked the occasional plant back keeping his eyes trained around him. Glancing around he looked at the huge trees as wide as a small car and heights which made seeing their tops impossible. They looked magnificent, deep rich, brown bark covered in thick red vines, as thick as his arm twisting around their bodies up into the canopy, splatterings of red and green leaves surrounding them. The huge, bright flowers speckled around them, vivid shades of yellow and blue leaping out against the greens. His artist eye was going in overdrive committing to memory as much as he could trapping the textures and colours with the smells.

Passing a spiky plant spread over several feet on the ground he was careful to point it out but knew the bright blue tipped traps would be hard to miss especially given the large teeth like protrusions along its edge.

"My goodness this looks like a variant on a Nepenthes rafflesiana....no need to push!" He glanced back in time to see her push him away her hand firmly planted on the back of his pack as she moved him along. Biting his tongue he tried not to laugh knowing his outbursts had begun to wear on her nerves as well.

Feeling the need he continued to watch her, turning back every now and again. He knew there was something wrong when she slipped further down the group the longer they walked although none of them were fairing well in the heat. Michaels was already drenched in sweat his cap darkened around the edges, Stackhouse's face was flushed from effort and heat, the front of his shirt soaked and Parrish was a funny shade of red and looked ready to faint, his breathing nothing more than huffs and heaves.

Handing over point he dropped his pace to come up beside her watching each team member as they passed him. Within seconds of him reaching her she answered his unasked question.

"Heat I can deal with, cold I can sort of cope with, humidity not my favourite thing in the world," raising his eyebrow at her sudden outburst he tried to speak again, thankful she let him speak this time.

"Didn't you spend almost an entire year in the Amazon?" The huff of breath shocked him as did the break in her words as she spoke trying her hardest to breathe around the words.

"Yes, and that is the only reason I was chosen for this mission. You get used to it after a while. Took about a month before I could breathe better, another two before I stopped noticing the never ending humidity as much. Dr Andrews would have been better." He tried to hide his scowl turning back when he heard her laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing. Never seen you react like that about an archaeologist. It's normally certain biologists and certain physicists." Her laugh was lower this time as though her breath was shorter.

"The man has an ego that rivals McKay's." Glancing over to her again trying to hide the scowl at the thought of the two men, he watched her hunch more and more the weight of the pack seeming to push her down. Seeing how far ahead the others had gotten he looked to her again before making his decision. "Michaels! Take five." Looking back to her he smirked as she rolled her eyes at him settling against a moss covered rock.

The fact of the matter was that even he was finding it difficult. Even under the canopy of the trees he had felt the searing heat of the sun sapping his energy. He had found them all unable to continue their normal group conversation only a few minutes after they had begun their hike, the heated air pressing on them making them unable to speak. As much as he had believed he was in shape carrying his heavy pack in this heat made him feel like a new recruit again and he never wanted to feel like that again.

Pulling out his water he took a mouthful watching her do the same. He watched her turn pulling her shirt over her head catching the briefest glimpse of skin. She received a few wolf whistles until the t-shirt she had on underneath was spotted. The whistles were quickly replaced by a groan that made both him and her chuckle, an amused smirk finding itself plastered to his face.

"Do you know you have an evil laugh?" Stackhouse piped up from where he was leaning against a tree several feet away, his gaze dancing between her and the trees. Her laugh became harder rushing out of her faster than she could breathe.

He knew he was staring watching every move she made but he found her too enticing to pull his eyes away. The way she laughed with her whole body, her whole face lighting up. Seeing her place her things back in her pack, each item having a specific home he was impressed. Methodically she refastened the drawstring and clasps taking her time the process a clear routine. She was obviously more organised than some of the others they had worked with and he found himself quickly glad that they weren't all like her.

It took a moment before he realised she had caught him watching her. Smiling she picked her pack back up swinging it quickly back into place over her vest not once removing her eyes from his.

"Let's get moving people. We've got a lot of ground to cover." As he began to speak he slipped back to the front of the group turning to watch her waiting for her to spot their slightly slower pace. Catching his eye she smiled in thanks to which he responded with a courteous smile. In truth it hadn't been entirely for her, they all needed to move slower.

The further they got the harder it became. Large Buttress roots cut across their path making them veer this way and that over and over adding more and more time to their journey. Curtains of rich green moss draped down from vines and tree branches walling in around them the further they walked. Bushes and shrubs littered the ground their large waxy leaves gripping their boots as they walked passed.

"Would you look at that? The strength of the lianas forming almost a monkey ladder formation holding up the..."

"Very interesting Doc but we need to move. We've got a lot of ground to cover. You want somewhere dry when the rain comes in don't you?" The heat was bearing down on him, the thicker air making it more difficult to breathe, to move. The urge to run, to find a clearing where he could see the sky and breathe deep had been squashed more times than he could count.

"What! Yes of course, Major. I can always travel back. This place is just so...." A chorus of snickers and chuckles went out mixing with the twitching and skittering sounds that surrounded them although nothing other than a few tiny flying bugs had been seen.

Another hour of hiking, hacking their way through the dense plants and trees, ignoring Parrish's spluttering they made it to the location they needed. The information the database had given mentioned an underground habitat that belonged to another race like the Ancients. Since Woolsey had deemed it of low importance only a small team had been sent with her to investigate. All he could see was a slightly sunken mud patch in the ground the faint edge of a stone peaking through on one side. It didn't look promising but then they never did at this stage.

Leaving her with Parrish he scoured the area indicating Michaels one direction and Stackhouse another. Everything around him was overgrown spreading out without a care leaving many trip hazards and the like. He almost stepped into a very large mud puddle his eyes taking time to adjust to the changing light under the canopy. He only just noted the change in the ground colour halting his foot midstep. Scanning around he watched huge purple flowers snap shut as he passed sending a thick orange dust outwards clouding the air.

It didn't take long until he found a flatter area just a short distance away from the site of the habitat. Aside from a few plants and a barrage of dead leaves and vines the ground was virtually clear, an almost solid wall of plants and trees surrounding it. Radioing Stackhouse and Michaels he was happy with their assessment of the surrounding area calling them back to help set up the camp. Stackhouse and Michaels returned soon after Parrish twittering away a few steps behind them.

"Michaels start clearing the ground but leave the vines at the far side they could come in handy. Stackhouse will you clear the near side keeping big bush as the outer edge." He looked to Parrish expecting some Latin jargon about what the plant was but chuckled when he noticed the utter concentration as the man stared at a tree nearby. Checking his watch he was satisfied that they would get the job done and the camp set up before the rain was due to come in.

"Parrish! Go and get Merry for me." He watched Parrish skitter away hearing his voice as he began calling to her. He couldn't stop smiling at his choice of words, the phrase sounding more demanding than he had intended. Shrugging it off he unclipped his pack beginning to pull out the supplies they needed checking each item off mentally.

He heard their footsteps before he saw her. He had spread the three of them around the camp attempting to get the majority of the work done as fast as possible. Michaels was still hacking back several large leafed plants tossing the leaves and branches over to the far side of the camp, Stackhouse was pulling equipment out of a pack his eyes meeting hers, smiling when he noticed her watching. Stackhouse whistled to him only noticing when he turned his head that he had already seen her. Quickly he tied off the rope he was working on, brushing his hands down once he finished. Walking over to her he couldn't help his smile as he looked her over. She looked the picture of innocence stood with her weight on one leg holding the straps to her pack until he looked in her eyes. Her heated gaze was watching every move he made looking him over from head to toe. She looked into his eyes blushing slightly before looking away to Parrish who came up beside her blabbering on about something he had seen.

"This is just a paradise. This is what th Amazon must have been like before we started to……"

"Why don't you show me the site and everything you're going to need?" He knew he was cutting in on the man but his rambling was becoming incessant.

He followed them back to the site taking in everything they said about what they needed and how much work they had. He watched Parrish practically jumping up and down in excitement over the pieces he wanted to study. The man's usual gibberish swam over his head for the most part. He smiled in amusement turning to find she was doing the same.

"The room itself is around twenty by twenty five feet. I think I've narrowed it down to a small area where the stairway leading to the opening actually is. There seems to be something interfering with the scans so I'm only seeing a vague picture at best."  
He watched her walk around the area she needed digging out glancing back up to be sure of his interest. He found her voice slightly hypnotic sure that the heat was making it sound softer than usual.

"How long?"

"Give me one person and the majority should be dug out by this evening."

"OK. How does Michaels sound?" Her big smile was all the answer he needed. Heading back to the camp to pass on the news he knew the big man would get his own back for this one.

After three hours of digging they were starting to make some head way. Sitting at the edge of the camp he had watched them work smiling when he saw dirt flying up in the air seemingly aimed no where. Zoning out briefly trying to find some vague respite from the heat, he heard Michaels speak bringing his attention back to them. She was stood on the edge of the pit drinking her water slowly staring down at the pit below. Even from this distance he could see she was watching Michaels work. The man's shirt had been tossed out of the pit a while ago leaving him working bare chested in the heat. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her shake her head slightly looking down at her feet. It seemed he wasn't the only one having his head messed with by the heat. Her face made him laugh as she pulled at her top the fabric clinging back to her as she let go.

"Sir, when do you need us back to camp?" Even over the radio Lorne could hear the desperation in the poor man's voice.

"Not for some time Stackhouse. How is it going?" The amusement in his voice was probably more than obvious but he knew how Parrish could be.

"Fine, sir. The Doc has found some interesting things and talked a load of stuff that I have no understanding of but otherwise secure."

"Don't let him wander too far and head back at the first sign of trouble."

"Copy that, sir. Does it count if I make the trouble?" He laughed so hard at the younger man he almost doubled himself over. Knowing the two men he knew they would be returning shortly.

Busying himself with finishing the last few preparations for the night time within the camp he was finally happy that they had a good defensive position should they need it. He was sure it was the humidity but something felt off about the place. In the few hours they had been there only a few insects had been seen but the noises from the things that surrounded them seemed to be running on constant coming nearer at times only to disappear off into the distance. Not knowing what they were he played on the cautious side and kept vigilant knowing eventually that their curiosity could win out.

It was sometime later when he noticed the dark heavy clouds beginning to fill the sky. The air had begun to feel different and he had to lean far out of the camp to see through the thick canopy to the sky above. Deciding the easier option was to go get them than to try to the radio he quickly headed out. He had only just made it to the pit when the first few drops began to fall. Reaching the edge he shouted to them both catching their attention instantly.

"Time to head to camp guys. The downpour is coming." Even as he spoke his eyes were kept firmly on the sky.

The words had barely left his mouth when the heavens opened pounding the heavy rain down on them. The pair quickly started moving much to his delight their tools tossed out as they began to climb. The big raindrops were landing hard on his back running down the neck of his shirt, tracing down his back.

Water was filling the pit quickly just passing her ankles as she began to climb. Pulling Michaels up the last of the part of the pit he turned seeing her hand slip on the dirt sending her crashing back into the pit. He would have chuckled at her cursing up a storm if he didn't want to be out of the rain as fast as possible. Reaching out his hand he was glad she spotted it, quickly taking hold allowing him to help pull her out. The moment her feet touched the ground they took off at a run taking the short distance quickly.

By the time they reached the camp they were all completely drenched. The rain was heavy but warm making the air thicker and harder to breathe. He watched her look around the set up of the camp her eyes taking in every small detail. Bunks had been set up surrounding an open area, the tarps high above holding the rain back. The hard pattering created an odd sound to the pittering of the rain hitting the plants around them.

Her pack had been settled next to a bunk on the right side of the camp near to Parrish keeping the two scientists surrounded by military. He walked into the main section of the camp watching Stackhouse and Parrish staring blankly ahead before he followed their line of sight. Seeing her stand up right her loose hair falling out of her hands down to her lower back his mind went blank. Mentally shaking himself he walked further into the area tossing out newly filled bottles trying to ignore the stirring feeling he got around her.

They all settled down to eat what Stackhouse had made for them each taking their time. The rain didn't seem to be letting up any time soon the heavy drops seeming to fall faster as time went on.

"Hey Parrish, why is it that you don't listen to orders like Merry does?"

"Well I just, I mean I see but I erm...I don't...." Parrish was trying to babble around the mouth full of food he was trying not to choke on.

"When you've had a military upbringing it's hard to shake it regardless to the years that have passed." He raised an eyebrow to her comment catching the glimpse of the brief shared look between her and Michaels. The man obviously wanted more.

"My Mum passed away after I was born so my Dad raised me the same as my brothers. In a family like mine it meant I was raised as a soldier. The whole family cousins, uncles, everyone is in the Air Force."

"Where are your brothers stationed?" The words seemed to slip out of his mouth his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well you gave one of them a lesson in flying a jumper at the beginning of the week."

As the words left her mouth he couldn't hold in his shock. He knew exactly who she meant. Both Luke and his older brother had come with the highest recommendations and took to the jumpers like a duck to water more so than a lot of the other military members with naturally occurring ATA gene. He had spoken openly about his brothers both here and otherwise but never once mentioned a sister. Looking at her he knew there was a story there but something in him stopped him from asking.

"So you're one of those Briggs?" The wide eyed look Stackhouse was giving her mirrored his own feelings shock knowing the family reputation all too well.

"Yeah," Watching her put down her food turning her face to look at the camp's entrance he panicked thinking they had upset her. "When is the rain going to stop?" she asked her eyes focussed on the distant trees. He took it for what it was, a polite way of asking to change the subject. Choosing to leave it be he followed her eye line staring off as she was for a moment.

"There's a least an hour left." Following her movements in the corner of his eye he watched her pick up food continuing to eat. The faintest rustling kept his attention at the entrance a moment longer before he turned back to his own food. He felt the deep resonating sigh from her lifting his head in time to see the others all share a look one that he couldn't quite read. As fast as he spotted it they moved on bringing the conversation in another direction.

"When the rains stops head back out to the site, Parrish can go off wandering with Stackhouse again. It should be around five hours before the next rain storm comes in." She was half listening to him he could tell just like the others still buried within their own conversation but the moment he gave her a time frame her eyebrows shot up. The protest was written all over her face. "I know it isn't much but the weather system here is predictable in a small way. Ironically this is the dry season." Seeing the small shake of her head with the classic Merry smile he knew he had lightened her mood a little.

Looking over to her he discovered she was watching him over the edge her cup. He could have sworn he had seen her blush but he wasn't sure. Her face was already rosy from the heat so he dismissed it not wanting to think too much into it. She confused him keeping him constantly baffled by his own thoughts. He couldn't understand it. Normally he was cool and calm, finding clear thoughts and problem solving easy but not recently. Taking a deep breath of the luke warm air he picked his cup of the ground glancing around at the others. It was only then he noticed a lull in the conversation. Surprisingly it was Parrish who piped up grabbing everyone's attention.

"So, what is your name short for?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I know this may seem slow going but this is relevant to what happens later I promise.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The guessing game went on for what seemed like hours, each guess becoming more outrageous than the last. He had offered a few simple ones but had enjoyed watching just how excited the others were getting and how embarrassed she had gotten as they got worse and worse. It felt like being at home watching his nephews badger his sister about something until she relented. The thought made him smile realising just how close he had become to his team. And for him that included her aswell.

A sudden silence from above caught all their attention every pair of eyes staring blankly at the tarp above. It took some time for realisation to dawn on all of them but when it did four smiling faces turned to him. Part of him wanted to toy with them but he knew their time here was precious and looked back to them his smile mirroring their own.

"Go. Remember five hours." Waving off in the site's general direction he chuckled as she practically speed walked out of there Michaels trailing not far behind albeit at a slightly more reserved pace.

Standing slowly he looked around finding everyone's belongings tucked away beside their bunks. Smirking at the fact he had very little to do his eyes fell to a pair of shoes noticing for the first time that Parrish had not scrambled off like he normally did. Surprised to find the man still within the camp he chanced a glance to Stackhouse stood near the camp's entrance but he merely shrugged tearing a small piece of power bar off before excusing himself. Circling around him as stealthy as he could manage he peered over the botanist's shoulder reading the man's writing, quickly spotting he was making notes of everything he had seen thus far with the occasional diagram that looked more doodle than technical.

"You have got to be kidding me!" The sudden outburst from Michaels had him quickly moving from the camp to the site hand twitching on his side arm. Her voice filled the air with a very unlady like comment that had both his and Michaels' head spinning round. When he discovered the pit had filled to knee deep with murky water he completely understood her frustration. It was one thing to have a difficult task in a short span of time but a completely infuriating one to end up a step backwards.

"We are never going to get this dug out today. Moving the water is going to be difficult but the soil underneath will be near impossible." He wasn't sure if he was reading too much into her but underlying her words seemed to be a weariness that he felt had nothing to do with the water.

"I'll help you clear the water. Shouldn't take as long with an extra pair of hands." He tried to keep his voice sounding hopeful but he knew that time was against them. Resting one hand on the edge of the pit he jumped down into the murky water, Michaels following close behind making a larger splash. Turning to him he tried to scowl but there was no strength behind it. The smirk he received was unremorseful at best making him shake his head in disbelief.

It had looked simple enough. Using shovels and tubs they had battled to move the water out of the pit casting it several feet away into the bushes. But even after an hour the knee deep water was only mid calf. With every swing of his arms lifting the heavy water filled tubs to the outer edge of the pit the burn across his shoulders grew. Stopping he took a look at the walls of the pit spotting the different shades streaking down. Running his fingers down the strata he pulled his hand back feeling the sudden wetness from one colour strand.

"The water from the surrounding soil is leaking into the pit. It's why we're not getting anywhere fast," His voice was thick and heavy with frustration. "If one of us works on emptying the water and the other two dig you might get to soil that isn't completely sodden through."

"I agree. We might actually get somewhere before the rain comes in again," Taking her free hand he helped her jump down into the pit feeling her gaze linger on his chest for a moment as she steadied herself against him. "So who does what?"

"I'll dig you two carry on trying to move the water. See how we do." The short brief nod he received from both of them was enough for him. The heat was becoming unbearable the thick air making it hard to breathe as he dug blindly through the water into the waterlogged soil below. His shoulders stilled burned but with the shift in movement he was able to move freely again. One by one the shovels full of the heavy soil disappeared out of the pit a huge dark mound pilling higher and higher nearby.

It took some time and a soaked shirt before the water had cleared enough to see where he was digging. The soil had deepened in colour showing the start of the outline of the top step. He was exhausted and in desperate need of water. Wiping his brow with the bottom of his shirt he opened his eyes to a water bottle thrust almost the whole way into his chest. Grasping it from the petite hand he took a long drag relishing the water against his parched throat.

"We can take it from here if you like. I'm going to have to get in and around the stone on a smaller scale so this part is going to take some time." The soft wave of her voice seemed to dance to his ears mingling in with the noises of the rainforest.

"Are you sure? I can help out a little more if you need me to." The lure of a rest was almost too much to ignore but he was raised too well to let her down near the last hurdle.

"No Major. This is where it gets slow. I have to be sure I don't miss anything so its small scale now." Turning she lifted a smaller trowel from the edge waving it around with a big cheesy smile on her face.

Quickly he swallowed the mouthful of water he had taken trying his best not to choke on it as she tossed the tiny item to Michaels. The trowel almost disappeared in the man's hand the look on his face telling of his displeasure.

"I'll head back to the camp if you like, Sir. You are more than welcome to stay in my place," The big man's voice was almost pleading with him. "I can get something ready for us to eat."

"No I think I'll head back and keep an eye on Parrish. Stackhouse is probably ready to stun him by now. Have fun."

Lifting himself up and out of the pit he looked down at the two of them. She had knelt down beginning to move small amounts of soil away from the edge of the step her back to him. Glancing to Michaels he nodded before turning away barely holding in the laughter at the forlorn look on the man's face.

He had resisted the urge to check on her many times making himself turn around before he got too far but for some reason not this time. At just a few steps from the camp a huge rumble echoed across the sky halting his feet. As his eyes scanned the canopy he spotted the dark clouds for the first time through the tiny gaps. As if sensing his displeasure the first droplets began to fall. Unlike earlier however the drops were huge, crashing down into him like stones. Chastising himself for waiting he set of at a run almost literally bumping into her and Michaels halfway. He couldn't miss the questioning look she gave him as they struggled to balance in the sludge around their ankles.

"It's an hour early and twice as heavy as earlier. Let's hope it doesn't last as long or we could be facing a flood." His voice was straining as he shouted over the pounding rain. She looked at him just long enough to see the faint glimmer of fear on her face.

Reaching the camp he saw Parrish and Stackhouse desperately trying to fix the tarp. The rain had caused a tree to collapse, one which had been holding up one side of the tarp covering their camp. Rain was beating down into the far corner of their camp soaking through everything it touched. Before he could even move she quickly headed to a nearby tree glancing up at it. Watching her judge the tarp and the tree that had fallen he did the same. Understanding what she was doing he headed to her side. Planting his feet firmly into the ground he tapped her arm, silently offering her a foothold. He was glad she understood not wanting to scream and shout over the rain. Wrapping one arm around her legs he steadied her while she began pulling on one set of the ropes steadily lifting the tarp back into place.

He was glad the others spotted what they were doing pulling the remaining ropes around the middle of the tree pulling them taut. Their help took the weight away from her arms giving her the chance to tie the rope she had higher up the tree. The moment the first lot were fastened Michaels tossed the others up to her smiling when he watched her knot them as though it was second nature.

The water was streaming down her arms as she tied them off dripping down onto him. Thankfully the water was warm as by the time she had finished they were both soaked to the core. The short run to the camp had already made them wet but now his clothing was clinging to his body worse than before. Slowly he lowered her down her body brushing against his. Gripping his shoulders as she moved she found her balance on the slippery ground before slowly sliding her hands down his arms.

"Thankyou." Her words were barely a murmur her eyes fixed on his lips before she turned away heading deeper into the camp. He followed close behind watching her move, her clothing clinging to her figure so much it looked to be a second skin.

"I hate getting rained on. I'm all wet now." Parrish was grumbling again from the middle of the camp picking at his shirt darkened by wet spots. As his eyes lifted up he spotted the glare coming his way from him, moving to look to her wringing water out of her top the sudden flush of his cheeks was definitely not the heat. "Oh...erm....Major I didn't mean, I'm sorry I...." Waving him off he slunk down against his bunk happy the man had stopped trying to apologise.

He never could have imagined his uniform could hold this weight of water. It was dripping down to the ground streaks of water breaking free channelling their way down. Scrubbing his hand through his hair he watched the shower of droplets fall to the ground. Staring at his wet hand mindlessly for a moment he went to wipe it on his leg realising at the last minute that it would have been of no use.

Peeling off his wet shirt he tugged a clean one from his pack quickly pulling it over his head sending a few more droplets flying from his hair. Turning to look at the others he noticed them all attempting to dry off but as he looked to her he spotted the towel dangling from her bunk. Checking his watch again he noted the late hour knowing the light was about to fail them.

"Merry, get out of your wet clothing. There's no way anything more can be done until the morning." He wasn't sure how she would manage it with some modesty with the camp being full of men but knew she would figure it out.

"Will do, Major."

Rummaging through his pack his attention was brought back to her by Stackhouse's whistle. He turned in time to catch a glimpse of her bare stomach before she pulled her top down. The whole camp erupted in laughter as Stackhouse was hit square in the face by her wet t-shirt. Tossing it gently back a cheeky grin on his face Lorne raised his eyebrow questioning him silently hoping the man wasn't spying on her. The wide toothy grin he received back told him everything he needed to know. The two of them teased each other like brother and sister but seeing the look on his face truly confirmed it. He was thoroughly enjoying tormenting her.

As each of them dried off and settled they fell into light conversation the occasional titbit added by Merry and Parrish. He had gotten used to the 'scientists' entering their own little world come evening time too absorbed in the information to see anything beyond themselves. Parrish had grown to change, to learn that not everything was about him when they were out although the habit was hard for him to break. She however seemed to have an ear in the conversation whilst still having a focus on her work. Her hand was flying through a notebook as she made her notes Parrish doing likewise, recording what they had found that day.

Eating their dinner she filled everyone in on the happenings of the site while Parrish commented about his plants and such. Regardless of the fact that he had seen the majority of the happenings so far he was surprised by the ancient markings adorning the steps she had uncovered.

"So what do they say? Is there a cool toy inside?" Ever the marine it was no surprise that Michaels asked that question.

"I have no clue what it says," the sudden look they all gave her spoke of how much they believed her. "What! It's the truth I don't know. What I did manage to translate doesn't make sense at all."

"So, code?"

"Maybe or I'm just too dumb to notice something completely obvious."

"Yeah, right. If you're dumb what does that make me?"

"Stackhouse you are a very charming man with a great sense of humour. What more would anyone need?" He could almost feel the huge grin that covered Stackhouse's face.

"Parrish, why don't you give us a brief rundown of today. It looks like nightfall is going to hit soon." It was cruel to change the subject so sharply but he could feel how personal the path they were taking was going to get.

"Well, in brief, there are many new species, some that bare hybrids some that must be native. There seems to be some sort of order to the plantings as though they were done by hand and then left to overgrow."

"You are kidding me Doc. It's a literal jungle out there, everything growing everywhere." He knew his voice was tinged with sarcasm but the man's claims seemed outlandish.

"No it's true. It looks like sections were developed over time certain areas having formations that look like crop lines. Merry, this ties with the theory you had that Andrews dismissed. I've seen it on another planet with an observatory but he wouldn't even listen to me. He said you had put me up to it to discredit him."

"What theory?" He was completely confused. They had been to several buildings with her and not once had she mentioned a theory nor had anything been said in her reports.

"It's nothing." He watched her bury herself deeper into the notebook set on her lap her hand moving at lightening speed across the page.

"Nothing! If you are right then there is a race out there that worked alongside the ancients, cultivating plants and flowers spreading them further through the galaxy to help further support new life and old."

"Parrish it's a theory. And one only backed by coincidental evidence. He was right to tell me to drop it."

"You haven't have you?" The words even surprised himself. His brain seemed to have switched off its filter letting the words flow before he had thought about it.

"Not completely but until I can present information that says otherwise I have to leave it be."

"But this is proof." Parrish was waving his notebook the pages zipping back and forth.

"What was that?" She asked lunging forward for his book skimming through the pages. "Where did you see that?"

"Oh erm I don't know, let me see. Erm, erm it was near a tree not too far from here which looked like it was part of the Tamarix species but it's the wrong climate for the species."

"Yeah but this beetle feeds from it at its larval stage. It looks like a Buprestid beetle. It's a viable link between the two. How big was it?"

"Big, it was the size of my hand. Almost didn't see it. It was a green colour and just seemed to be absorbed into everything around it. Stackhouse spotted it actually."

"But how does a beetle sacred to the Egyptians and a tree that lives in desert like conditions survive in a rainforest."

"Sir. She really is one of them." Startled out of his amazement at the conversation before him he turned to Stackhouse seeing a look of faked horror on his face. Chuckling to himself he pulled up his cup taking a deep drink almost spitting it out when he saw her stick her tongue out at them.

"OK people its time to get some sleep. Stackhouse take first watch. I'll relieve you in four hours." As everyone started to move around things stashed away he did a final sweep of the edge of the camp with Stackhouse double checking every knot on the tarp, kicking the lower bushed gently in case of any hidden creatures inside. He knew the equipment that had gotten soaked through were nothing vital from the offset but looked through each piece just to be sure tallying everything in his head as he went.

Finally satisfied he headed to his bunk flopping himself down as his body began winding down. He was glad the new bunks were sturdier than the old ones although they were just as uncomfortable. Wriggling around he finally found a spot that felt good. Taking one last look around each part of the camp he could see Michaels already settled his long legs leaving his feet dangling off the end. Although he was no where near as tall he had suffered similarly with the old bunks.

He had the perfect eye line to her, finding her laid facing the opposite way to everyone else towards the back of the camp. Following her eye line he found her watching Parrish tipping water out of his boots as he readied himself for sleep. Her soft voice was doused with a sleepy tone as like him she wriggled further into the bunk.

"I'd keep them on if I were you. Don't want any nasty surprises in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

When he woke to take his turn on watch he stood stretching out his back before heading over to where Stackhouse stood. The night was cooler than it had been during the day, the heat more comfortable which would explain the series of snores coming from behind him. His body was trained to find rest when it could but he was always a little jealous of people like Parrish who fell asleep without a care in the world. There were times when he thought a bomb could go off next to the man and it still wouldn't wake him.

"Nothing much to report, Sir. There has been a few little critters scurrying passed every now and then but nothing of any notable risk. There was a huge mosquito about the size of my hand that flew passed a few minutes ago. Bit unreal Sir." The man looked and sounded amazed the broad smirk almost splitting his face in two.

"Yeah I'll give you that." He looked around the entrance seeing nothing but darkness beyond the tarp. He only just saw Stackhouse tilting his head in her direction. Coming around the man he spotted Merry easily. Her eyes were open staring straight up to the tarp. Suppressing the shudder that threatened to run through him he prayed she wasn't asleep as that would be unnerving. As if sensing their eyes she turned her head giving them her usual small smile before returning back.

"Get some sleep Stackhouse. I'll wake you when everyone else does."

"Yes sir." The man's voice was barely a whisper as he walked carefully to his bunk, the briefest nod cast Merry's way.

Cautiously coming up beside her bunk he knelt down keeping his voice as low as he could.

"You should try to get some more sleep. It's still a few more hours until dawn."

"I've had all that I need, Major." And there was the smile again both on her face and in her voice.

"I could make it an order, Merry." Putting a tinge of authority with a hint of jest into his voice he knew her well enough to know she would listen.

Watching her lie back a small pout on her lips he had to suppress the chuckle. Smiling he stood back up realising that he had been laughing a lot lately, or at least a lot more than he had in recent months.

Familiarising himself with everything around him again he headed back to the camp's entrance staying just inside enough to see without being seen. A small blue lizard like creature scurried along the floor of the camp, scales glistening as the light danced across it. As fast as it was there it was gone again disappearing behind a tree. He tried to keep that shade in his mind knowing that it would make for an interesting reference in some of his work.

There were quite a few unfamiliar noises around and he couldn't help but wonder what was making them. They made his ears twitch as each creature sang their own song. Staying perfectly still he pulled one out focusing on it letting his mind create the creature for him. The noise was barely a low hum coming in waves towards him. The only thing his mind came up with was a strangely distorted cricket with long spindly legs and huge twittering wings. Shaking it free he opened his eyes adjusting to the darkness before him.

It was an hour later when he realised the sky was beginning to lighten. The days were shorter here coming up at almost twenty two hours compared with the twenty eight back on Atlantis. Even now after so many years going around the galaxy it still took its toll on his body. From days as short as eighteen hours to some as long as thirty he had been through them all and felt off kilter for days afterwards. But like everything he took it in his stride keeping his head calm knowing the next corner could hold anything.

Everything in the camp was still relatively still with the exception of the occasional grunt or snore coming from the bunks. He knew she hadn't gone back to sleep regardless of him practically ordering her to. Deciding to put her out of her misery he set some water to boil making them both some tea. Normally he avoided it during the day but had taken to liking it. He had put it down to becoming familiar with the sweetened tea she would drink on their evenings together. He stood casting a shadow over her the tea outstretched for about a minute before she opened one eye smiling when she realised she was made.

Sitting up slowly she took the tea from him thanking him before putting her feet down on the ground. He could feel her eyes watching him walk to the edge of camp a familiar spine tingle running down his back. He had barely made it to the edge of the camp when he heard her footsteps following him. Standing beside him she looked out into the jungle just as he did smiling with him as a small snake slithered passed her feet, its patterned back glowing red in the darkness.

"So how much sleep did you get?"

"I don't know. I think I fell asleep pretty quickly so about four hours or so. I woke up not long before you did," Looking her over she looked like she had slept for twice as long. He only wished that he felt like that. "Whenever I'd be on a dig or off camping out on some sort fact finding expedition I never got much sleep. Too exciting." The way her body seemed to vibrate with joy as she lightly bounced on the balls of her feet transferred to him waking him up harder and faster.

"Yeah, I used to be the same when I was with the SGC. Don't get it as much now. Too much gone wrong." He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice but couldn't help it. Too much loss had stuck with him for too long.

"Well hopefully we will find something and bring some excitement back for you. I'm sure McKay would like me to find something," He had overheard their conversation the day before they left McKay practically barking at her to find something more than her little trinkets. He had rolled his eyes then and had to fight not to do it at the memory of the words. "McKay's an ass." He almost choked on the mouthful of tea he had just taken wondering if he had spoken his thoughts aloud chuckling when he saw her slightly guilty look. "Sorry."

"No its fine. I just didn't think you had a bad thing to say about anybody." Laughing with him she seemed to laugh harder than she intended her petite hand snapping over her mouth as she guiltily looked around the camp. Coming in closer she whispered into his ear, her hot breath tickling along his neck sending a hot thrill through his body.

"I just keep the bad things to myself."

A noise behind them had them both spinning. Putting himself in front of her he edged into the camp looking around. A long spindly leg poked out from under Parrish's bunk followed by another and another until a bulky body came into view a dozen beady eyes along its head. It was a spider but a very large spider. Its body was the size of a grapefruit and looked scaly, shimmering bronze hues mingling with orange and green. They both walked around to the opposite side of the camp keeping the fire between them and it, his arm keeping her body behind his. Slowly pulling his side arm just in case he watched the spider scuttle along the floor in the direction they had just come, its eyes never leaving them as it backed up a few cautious steps before disappearing into the darkness.

He followed its path back to the edge of the camp quick and silent searching to ensure it had gone. Turning he saw she was leaning over Parrish checking him to ensure he wasn't hurt. He had to smile at the sight. She was trying not to let her hair fall on to him as she looked at his face and hands. He watched her bend to look under his bunk letting his eyes wander over her.

When she had stood up and headed back towards him he had quickly averted his eyes not wanting to be caught. When she came to him she looked at her hands and then laughed covering her mouth sharply to muffle the sound.

"I don't know what happened to my tea." The merriment in her voice was thick making him smile as he looked to his own empty hands. Laughing a little to himself he looked around the camp easily spotting them beside the fire, the metal glinting in the light. Shrugging he looked back to her finding she was watching him again her gaze running over him. Blushing slightly her gaze shifted down before moving to the camp avoiding him.

"Well I might aswell get ready for the day." She said her feet swiftly carrying her to bunk away from him.

He nodded walking around the camp again checking and double checking. When he came back into the centre of the camp he stopped himself sharply as he spotted her. She was pulling off the top she was wearing. The skin on her back glowed in the firelight. Even from a distance he could see the faint white lines along her pale back and he felt his curiosity peak. They were hidden from him again as she pulled another sleeveless top on tugging it down as far as it would go.

Entering the camp louder than he would normally he saw her turn towards the sound smiling knowingly when she spotted him. Ducking his head he walked towards his bunk picking up the fallen cups as he went. Looking back to her he saw her pull her hair loose braiding it tightly before fastening it securely. The tight braid sat to the bottom of her back. He couldn't understand why he was acting this way putting the blame on the heat messing with him.

Hearing a noise his hand flashed to his side arm only relaxing when he noticed it was just Michaels beginning to stir. He sat up looking around getting his bearings before his eyes settled on her and then him. Nodding to both he silently got up tilting his head pointing off to one side telling Lorne where he was headed.

After another hour everyone was up milling around trying to get their bearings in the dim light. As the sky lit up the temperature did too and he watched as everyone started to feel it again. It didn't hit him as hard as it had yesterday his body growing accustomed to the heat as it slowly rose.

Settling into comfortable conversation they all sat and ate what was defined as their breakfast. Rolling his first mouthful around, his mind gasping at the texture and taste, so foreign and sickly in the heat. Swallowing it he felt the heat around him churn his stomach. Putting it down slowly he glanced at the faces of the people around him seeing the familiar looks that matched his own. The food really didn't go too well with the heat.

"Ok I think we should split up a little differently today. Michaels you stay in the camp today keep it secure, Stackhouse you stay with Parrish keep him out of trouble and I'll go with you Merry help you dig out the last bit of the site. Everyone good? Be back in four hours." Listening to the chorus of yes sirs he nodded in response indicating with his head to Merry for them to leave.

Down at the pit they re evaluated their situation. The water from last night's rainfall had drained away through the night leaving a sloppy mud surface behind. There were several large pale stone steps covered in ancient symbols leading down a narrow passage. Just looking at it he knew there must be a few more to dig out before they reached the doorway. Lowering himself down into the pit he grimaced as his boots sank into the sludge.

Helping her down he held onto her arms letting her find her balance before letting go. The moment she moved a hint of vanilla danced around him blocking out the aromas of the jungle.

As she headed down the few steps already uncovered he examined the top stone looking at the symbols hoping to see something perhaps she did not. He knew her ancient was far better than his but there were a few things here and there that he could see. The top line looked unusual compared to the other although he couldn't figure out why. Stepping to the next step he stared at the line again tilting his head to one side.

"It's upside down."

"Sorry?"

"The top line it's upside down but the bottom one is facing the right way."

"A message to greet and a message to bid farewell."

"Yes, I think."

"Major I could kiss you. This makes sense now. Or at least it will when I get to the rest of it." Handing him a small trowel she nudged his arm making him shake his head in disbelief.

"Ok, Ok I get it. Go and dig Major. I get the hint."

When they had dug out the last step they had revealed a total of ten steps at a steep incline disappearing into a virtual darkness. He was surprised by how hands on she had gotten delving in with her bare hands so pull away the chunks of dirt covering the door. Between the two of them it took only a few minutes to pull it all away revealing something that looked very familiar.

"Isn't that?"

"The same as Atlantis." Swiping his hand over the crystals he hoped the door would open or at least acknowledge the gene. When it failed to open he reached for his knife popping away the covering to reveal the three crystals inside all perfectly in tact." Doesn't look like there is any power, doc."

"Major?" Her tone was an unusual mixture of annoyance and jest.

"Sorry Merry." He purposely made sure to over pronunciate each syllable enjoying the roll of her eyes even if it was tainted with her smile.

"It's been buried a long time. Most likely abandoned. If they were allies with the Ancients they could have gone with them or maybe run out of power."

"And with no Ancients around to replace their power source they up and left."

"It's the most likely conclusion."

"So force the door open then. Luckily I'm used to that on Atlantis." The quirk in her eyebrow made him chuckle. "Long story."

"Well I've been in this situation a few times myself." Raising his eyebrow almost mimicking her inquisitive look he laughed as she spoke using his previous words. "Long story."

With the two of them pushing and pulling together it didn't take long to open the door. Inch by inch it moved revealing a darkness inside. In a move he knew he shouldn't do he put his back against the door jam pushing the remainder of the door into the wall with his legs, a groan reverberating around the room as it slid home.

She was about to step in when he reached out grasping her arm to stop her. Pulling his light free he quickly clicked it on keeping her behind him. Lifting his foot to take a step he thought better of it. Removing his side arm he lifted it pointing it into the darkness. Taking a few tentative steps forward he tried to look around finding the darkness swallowed the light. Hearing the click behind him he was about to turn but he saw the stream of light searching the darkness from the corner of his eye.

Step by step they made their way further into the room still unable to see anything. Every one of his senses was on high alert hunting for the most remote sense of danger or other wise. He felt something beneath his foot as he stepped. Pulling his foot back he flicked his light down in one solid movement. There was a thick vine running along the floor. Following it with his light he found what looked like a small pod no bigger than his fist. Holding his light over it he took a step forward only to stop as the pod began to move. Removing the safety on his weapon he watched patiently waiting for something to happen. Slowly the outer layers pulled back to reveal a deep blue flower; its five petals stretched outwards shaping itself like a star. The soft yellow centre twinkled under the torches light.

"Parrish is going to love this." No sooner had the words left his mouth the blue of the petals seemed to spread to the ground, first from the flower then seemed to follow the line of the vine running along the floor and up the walls. Soon the whole room was filled with a soft blue hue. As more flowers opened the light grew making every shadow disappear." Yes Parrish is definitely going to love this."

Hiking through the plants and trees had given him enough ideas to paint to last him a lifetime but this room inspired him more than all of it. The thought of capturing the colouring was too enticing. The sweet spicy scent of the flowers awakened something within him making his fingers ache. It was beautiful with a slight touch of feminity that he couldn't quite place.

As a flash of light encompassed the room making the light shine brighter for a moment he watched in awe. Slowly it calmed returning to its previous gentle tone. Turning to find the source he spotted the camera in her hand.

"You could have warned me."

"Sorry Major. It's just so beautiful. The structure is definitely ancient that's for sure but the plant seems to have been incorporated into it."

Looking around he found there wasn't a part where the vines didn't touch. He also noted there was very little within the room. A small recess in the far wall caught his attention. Crossing the room, careful of where he put his feet he looked into it his eyes first drawn to the network of fine vines running through it then to the familiar design.

"Why does this look like a stasis chamber?"

"Erm, maybe because it is?" Her tone was laced with amusement.

Turning to her he found her stood staring at the closest wall her whole being the personification of frustration. Scanning the walls one by one he looked beyond the flowers and vines seeing the truly bare walls. Looking to the ground in some desperate hope he found that there was nothing there aswell. Nothing. The whole room was a big nothing. Compared to the others he knew finding a stasis chamber was a step forward but with no information the room was mostly nothing. In that one moment he truly understood how frustrating her job must be given the assignment she had. As much as they tended to hate babysitting the scientists at least he got to go and do other things aswell.

"I'd better get Parrish down here," Bringing his hand to his earpiece he watched her slowly turn about the room moving only a few steps at a time capturing an image with the camera before moving again. The steady click created a continuous beat that seemed to keep her pace of work. "Parrish, head to the site. There's a plant here you will be interested in."

"On my way Major." The abundant enthusiasm from the man seemed lost on him mostly feeling how disappointed she was with finding almost nothing yet again.

Stood looking at the stasis chamber he scanned the surrounding wall hoping to find something but he couldn't put his finger on anything other than how odd the room looked encompassed in vines and flowers.

"So Major where is, oh my... I've never, this is, oh my. I've read about this but to see it, oh my."

"We get the picture Parrish. Where is Stackhouse?"

"Who? Oh top of the steps keeping watch or something." The man looked and sounded a million miles away from their conversation eyes fixated on the flower in front of him.

With the shake of his head he slowly crossed the room watching each step. Reaching the doorway he stuck his head out quickly spotting Stackhouse leaning against the wall of the stairwell. Silently he stood watching the younger man looking this way and that the look of utter boredom on his face. With a quick glance behind him seeing both Merry and Parrish locked in conversation he decided to perk up his team mate.

Stepping back a touch he kept himself hidden from Stackhouse but kept it so he had a clear view. Tapping his earpiece he quickly spoke keeping his words clipped.

"Stackhouse report." His voice was devoid of amusement but seeing the man fly off the ground suddenly standing, back ramrod straight he released the chuckle that built in his chest.

"All clear Major. Starting to get a little dark though sir." Stackhouse's voice was the epitome of professional even if the sneaky smirk wasn't.

"Copy that." A glimmer of something beyond Stackhouse caught his attention. Spotting the heavy looking clouds he muttered a curse.

"Need to get a move on. We need to head back to camp..."

"But Major I've only just begun to work. I need samples and...." A low rumble swallowed Parrish's words. The sound echoed through the room Stackhouse barrelling into the room seconds later. As he crossed the threshold a torrent of rain began pounding against the ground behind him.

"It's started to rain sir."

"Really?" He couldn't hold on to sarcasm that time. Glancing around each member they all nodded to the silent command quickly working to finish their work.

Feeling something hit his arm he looked up to see water dripping from the ceiling. Faint shimmers of cracks darkened under the strain of the water a large one covering the expanse of the ceiling darkening faster than all the rest. Drop by drop water began falling faster from different places. Seeing him look up they all followed his eye line seeing the water dripping in.

"The rain is leaking in through the ceiling. We have to go now."

"But Major..."

"Have you ever been buried beneath a building Doctor Parrish?" He waited seeing the man shake his head, eyes casting down. "Right. So let's get a move on, it's not something I'm keen to repeat thank you."

Gathering everything together they quickly left the room. Water was already beginning to run from the steps into the room, a thin channel wavering between the vines. The rain was heavy creating huge puddles along the ground that splashed up against them as they ran. Only a few paces from the camp the ground shook as a large crash filled the air.

Stopping he urged Stackhouse and Parrish to continue on the last few steps seeing her turn to begin back. Reaching out he grabbed her arm pulling her to him.

"It's gone. There's nothing you can do. Come on." He shouted over the noise feeling the rain running down him as he as he began to tug her along. After a sharp tug she relented quickly walking beside him the last of the way.

Heading back into camp a few eyes brows were raised at them. Crossing the short distance to his bunk he sat down unhappy at being rained on again. Looking across the camp he watched her scribble down in her notebook the camera grasped firmly in her hand. She seemed lost in her own little world. He knew she would have returned to the site if he hadn't stopped her but to do what he didn't know.

Startled out of his thoughts by food thrust under his nose he thanked the hand he could see before beginning to eat pulling a face at the food that looked and tasted like nothing. Looking back around he noticed he wasn't the only one not taking to his food.

"It not my cooking I swear. Must be a bad batch or something." Michaels seemed quite defensive of his culinary efforts.

"Or the heat." Taking another mouthful he couldn't stand the non taste any more and placed it to the floor rubbing his hands together. Rubbing one hand over his hair he watched the droplets fall to the camp floor just noticing that he was yet again completely soaking wet. Realising he needed to eat something he rummaged through his pack retrieving several power bars. Pulling the most appetising he ripped it open looking around at everyone in the camp.

Michaels was absentmindedly stirring his food around and around his gaze locked on the camp's entrance clearly not listening to Stackhouse who was yapping away about something he had seen. Parrish was trying to get her attention practically waving a sample in front of her attempting to get her to listen to him but she was focussed on the notebook in front of her. She looked up smiling at Parrish as she took another mouthful of food promptly putting it back on the floor. He would have laughed at the look on her face as she swallowed the food quickly, the back of her hand to lips as she did.

He had heard several rumours about her and Sheppard. She never seemed to look at him how the rumours had made out but what happened behind closed doors was another thing. They had a banter about them whenever they were together one he hadn't seen from the Colonel before but he did hope that there wasn't something. The looks that she had given him and although quite subtle, the flirting that had gone on between them gave him a small sense of hope that maybe he was more than a friend to her.

Stackhouse began tormenting Parrish about something but he wasn't really listening to them. He was watching her write, her handwriting barely legible as she scribbled down her words. He watched a streak of red descend over her collar bone and down her chest disappearing into her top. Her cheeks were flushed from what he could see. About to get up to check on her he noticed the smile on her face as she bit into her bottom lip. He figured he had been caught and quickly cleared his throat as he got up walking to the entrance of the camp looking out. Breathing deeply to calm himself he tried to think of anything but her. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he almost flew out of his skin. Turning he saw Michaels begin to lean in.

"There's nothing between her and the Colonel, sir."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thankyou for being patient. This is where the fun begins. Or at least I hope it does.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When he headed back to the habitat he wasn't surprised by what he had found. The door was completely blocked, large chunks of stone criss-crossing covering the opening. In the shock from the explosions some of the soil from the walls of the stair well had crumbled down hiding away some of the steps. Shaking his head he lifted the doctor's small camera taking several shots closing in on sections closely to show the full extent of the damage.

Breathing a sigh of relief at not having anyone caught in there he began to make his way back, careful to avoid the puddles still littering the ground. The noises around him were growing, animals and creatures coming out after the heavy rainfall. The colours around him were becoming more vivid, splinters of sunlight spilling through the canopy awakening the jungle further.

Crossing into the camp it came at no surprise to see her stood pacing the small space. He stood waiting patiently for her to spot him not truly wanting to sour her mood. But when her eyes locked to him he hadn't needed to say a word.

"Sorry doc."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't do it." The way she all but flopped down onto her bunk spoke volumes. The way she had failed to spot his slip was enough to worry him. He understood she was down heartened by still having nothing to understand these people.

Sitting down he decided to look over everything that was left to do. He knew for her the rest of the mission was a bust but Parrish could still have work to do despite the million and one samples and photos the man undoubtedly already had.

Looking to Michaels and Stackhouse trying to gage how they were doing he watched them both follow a lizard the size of a dog circling the outside of the camp. Both of them were perfectly still, eyes trained on the creature as it moved. Reaching his hand down he silently unclipped his side arm turning to watch the lizard as it passed behind him. Nothing seemed threatening about the reptile if anything it reminded him of a stray dog searching for scraps. As it passed through the entrance of the camp disappearing from sight he re-clipped his gun in place looking back at the other two. Both just shrugged truly bewildered by what they had just seen.

"Parrish, do you think you could do with the rest of the time here?"

"In all honesty Major I have too many samples already. We could definitely do with returning with a bigger group for a longer period of time at some point but what I have will keep the department busy for months. There is so much here and don't think I've even hit the tip of the iceberg yet."

"OK. Well if you have done all you can we are going to head back. We will be a day early but there is no point hanging around for nothing. Let's pack it up."

Less than thirty minutes later they were headed home the trail they had used the first time needing a little bit of work to walk through. They were slower this time a mixture of the heat and helping to carry the additional samples Parrish had collected. They slowed down even more when Parrish stumbled over his own feet tripping on a vine before stumbling into a large bush. Michaels helped him up catching him as the man put weight on his foot only to go over in pain. Luckily it was just a sprain and a few grazes and after a quick wrap they were back on their way Stackhouse offering the support the doctor needed whilst he took Parrish's pack. The moment he lifted it from the ground he had to wonder just how the man hadn't toppled over with the weight.

"You know the plants are competing for the space we have created. The camp will be full of plants again within a day, the chance to grow and spread making the battle for survival even more intense."

"I'm glad I won't be around to see that." Turning to look at Stackhouse he chuckled at the man's expression.

"It would be a wonderful thing to witness. If some of these plants had no competition they could grow to be three or four times what they are right now maybe even more. Some obviously wouldn't survive long without other plants some needing support structures to grow." The team wide groan as Parrish continued rambling was enough to drown him out for a little while bringing them all to smiles.

Thankfully they reached the gate before the rain began again. Dialling the address to take them home he felt something hit the back of his hand. Speaking quickly to Chuck he waved his arm sending the team through ahead of him. As he took his final step towards the gate, a barrage of raindrops pelted down on him making him appear in the gate room with the thickest scowl.

He wasn't surprised to find Woolsey stood waiting for him at the base of the staircase. He almost sighed at the cool air that hit him chuckling when he heard a chorus of them from the team fanning out away from the gate as they cooled back down. The heavy thumps of the multitude of packs being dropped bounced to his ears threatening to unhinge his controlled expression.

"Major you're a day early." Woolsey's voice could never be anything other than official.

"Yes sir. The habitat was found but unfortunately collapsed. Thankfully no one was inside at the time. Dr Parrish has an abundance of samples of the plant life that he needs to get started on. I thought there was no reason to stay any further sir."

"Very well Major. Head to the infirmary. We will debrief in three hours." With that the man turned leaving the Major stood in the centre of the gate room. Startled at the abrupt ending to the conversation he turned heading down to the infirmary with a shake of his head.

He could hear a raised voice long before he even opened the infirmary doors. Dr Andrew's voice wasn't easy to miss.

"Yet again you come back empty handed. What was it this time? A bunch of scribbling on the walls about nothing but nonsense about stars and darkness? Or maybe this time there wasn't even something there. Am I right? Show something for this project or I'm pulling the plug. Or better yet I'll take over myself. At least then I know it will be done properly and that there will actually be something to show for the expense of my expertise. Don't forget you have an evaluation coming up and I'm sure Dr McKay will want to put in his two cents worth aswell. I expect your full report by the end of the day." By the time he had finished bellowing in Merry's face his face was beet red his breathing erratic. But she just stood there silently taking everything he had to throw at her. Leaning on the door frame he watched the scene unfolding trying to dampen the urge to clobber the man. He spotted the team slip from their beds, even Parrish ready to step in if it got out of hand but still she stood there silent.

Exasperated Andrews walked away grumbling to himself as he went, passing him without any acknowledgement. Watching him walk down the hall everyone parting to let him pass he shook his head in amazement at the man's ego. He seemed to think he was McKay at times.

Walking into the infirmary he watched her close her eyes taking a deep breath before dawdling back to the empty bed behind her hopping up onto it. When a nurse stepped up to her bed Stackhouse spoke up making everyone laugh, including the nurse breaking the heavy tension.

"Don't take her blood pressure yet."

--------------------

Walking to his quarters he thanked the Universe and everything else out there that his day was finally over. It had been a long tiring couple of days and all he wanted was to climb into his bed and sleep. He could almost hear the call of his cool sheets.

As the doors opened he was shocked by what he saw. There sitting on the edge on his bed was Merry. Looking around him quickly to see if anyone had seen her he sighed in relief finding the hallways empty. Unsure of just what was happening he stepped forward over the threshold allowing the doors to close behind him. The dim lighting made it hard to see but after a few moments his eyes adjusted. Watching her slowly stand keeping herself firmly beside his bed he felt his breathing hitch as he looked her over. She was dressed in a pair of figuring hugging shorts and his blue shirt, the shirt he had offered her that cold night in the mess hall so many months ago. With just one button fastened he could see glimpses of pale skin underneath in the dim light. Looking around he searched for evidence she hadn't come dressed like that but catching movement out of the corner of his eye he turned back, finding her softly stepping forward closing the gap between them. Her hair moved as she stepped forward tumbling lose down her shoulder curling around itself.

Looking at her now so close to him he was afraid to move. He didn't know what to think, he wasn't even sure she was real. But the feel of her hands as they danced up his arms was definitely real. Staying perfect still he let her move her arms up his shoulders to his neck her eyes following them as they moved with the smallest tilt of her head. Stepping between his legs she came up on her toes brushing her lips against his, her body sliding over him, moulding to him. Her lips were warm and soft against his, the brief touch leaving a tingling sensation behind. Pulling back she looked at his lips before meeting his gaze her eyes shining.

Holding his gaze her lips just a hair's breadth away she let her hands travel down him leaving a heated trail behind them. He went through every procedure he could think of in the vain attempt to ignore how his body was screaming at him begging him to move. His hands twitched eager to touch, to feel. He needed only to reach the smallest amount to touch bare skin.

Her usual green eyes were dark with desire but he saw the hesitation hidden there and he felt it too. Did he want to change everything they had? A friendship that even though stood on solid ground could crumble with the smallest mistake? As her hands slipped lower grasping at his belt, his name whispered against him he came undone. His mind emptied of everything but the need that swallowed him. Pulling her closer to him he kissed her with all he was worth, deepening it as his hands threaded into her hair. One hand broke free travelling down her back under the shirt seeking the bare skin beneath. When their tongues met he couldn't help but tighten his grip on her making her moan against him. Her skin seemed to hum under his fingers the further he slipped beneath the shirt.

With a slight tug at his belt he moved forward following her towards his bed still trying to touch and taste as much as he could. Lifting her in his arms he laid her on the bed crawling above her careful to keep the majority of his weight from her.

"You sure?" he asked the faintest glimmer of caution still in his mind. As if hearing his thoughts she pulled on his dog tags crushing his lips down onto hers. Her legs hooked around his hips pulling him further towards her. When he felt her hips rub up against him he was sure he growled his body reacting before his mind.

As they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers desperately trying to search for some kind of control. Looking into her eyes he knew they mirrored his own. Heated desire mixed with confusion and exhaustion only adding more fuel to the fire. Eyes still on hers he let his free hand slide down watching her for any objection. Finding none he slipped the single button free dipping his head to the newly bared skin. He could feel the hitch in her breath every time he kissed and nipped at her skin the feeling powering him to go further, harder.

"Major Lorne." Sheppard's voice in his ear was the proverbial bucket of water startling him from his task. Lifting up he kissed her with every ounce of passion he still had left.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her lips before reaching his hand to his ear. "Yes, sir." Closing his eyes he listened to the voice before replying less than a little enthusiastically. "I'm on my way sir." Opening his eyes meeting hers he slowly lifted himself from her. With a smile he kissed her again. "To be continued."

Straightening himself up, he smirked when he heard her head flop onto the pillow a small groan of frustration leaving her. It was a frustration he shared.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Took a while to read and rewrite sections of this one. The multitude of illnesses that struck my household has kept me away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He couldn't quite believe the words that were leaving Sheppard's mouth even though he had heard them only moments before in Woolsey's office. What he was saying seemed insane but given where they were he knew that he shouldn't really find it completely unrealistic. What he was saying wasn't the scientific explanation they had received from the good doctor moments before but it got the point across in plain English.

"The plant extract used in the recent flu vaccination has combined itself with the chemicals in the pollen of one of the plants Major Lorne and his team returned with. Now while this is not causing any problems for any of the men on the base physically the women are having a reaction. Its messing with their hormones and making their brains go haywire. Some have you may have noticed some of them being a little overly affectionate, more so than usual," The snickers and nudging was all he needed to confirm they had all seen something in the passed few hours. "While this isn't normally a cause for concern the fact is they are turning violent when rejected in any small way. There are two marines currently in the infirmary that can back me up on that one." Hearing that he winced, remembering seeing one of the marines go down with a right hook from a nurse. The crunch of bone was unmistakable and was the start of the escalation.

"There have been several attempts at attacking several different members of the city and as a result the majority of the women have been confined to their quarters. There are a few however that haven't followed instructions and have disappeared to the depths of the city. We are to round them up and either secure them in the infirmary or in their quarters." Sheppard's voice was eerily calm as he spoke almost finding the situation mildly entertaining.

Looking over Lorne saw Chuck descend the stairs a data pad in his hands: The list of the unaccounted for women most likely. Reading them out he noted over half were military. The collective groan that went out when he read Teyla's name almost made him chuckle. She could take them out with barely any effort on a good day so heaven knows what she would do today. Reading to the bottom he was surprised at the last name. She was unaccounted for. Then again if she was still in his quarters she would be.

Excusing himself he ran up the stairs catching up to Chuck easily.

"Chuck, can I ask for a favour?" Walking side by side he waited for the man to nod before continuing keeping his voice low so as not to be overheard. "Could you use the internal scanners to see if there is anyone in my quarters?" He tried to ignore Chucks smirk at his request calming himself with a deep breath. Leaning down on the console he closed the gap between the two of them allowing the conversation to be more private regardless of the room being virtually empty.

"Sorry Major there is no one there."

"Thanks Chuck. Let's keep this between us OK?" Tapping the console he walked away knowing this would be in the gossip grapevine by the end of the week.

Descending the stairs he watched two men exchange a silent conversation from either side of the gathering. Staying on the bottom step he decided to call them on it.

"Is there a problem gentlemen?" He knew his tone left nothing to be messed with but he wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. He watched the two men look at each other again obviously deciding on just what to say.

"Spit it out." Sheppard's bark was enough to shake the younger of the two men.

"There is another aside from Teyla sir who is one to watch out for," He shared a look with his companion again before uttering the name he dreaded to hear. "Dr Briggs, sir." The others chuckled and he had to admit he was a little amused himself. Sharing a brief look with Sheppard who himself seemed to not believe it he turned back to them eyeing the two men. He certainly shared the Colonel's curiosity this time. She was petite that was for sure but then again so was Teyla. He recognised the Major as the one she had referred to when she spoke of her brothers. Looking at the other he guessed he was the other one.

"And why is that Lieutenant?" Sheppard's smirk was evident in his voice clear as day.

"She's military trained sir. She is pretty damn good at evading capture not to mention her hand to hand is exceptional although she's most likely a little rusty. Put us and my other brothers in the hospital a couple of times." The younger man had started out so confident his voice becoming meeker as though he was telling a deep family secret.

Sharing a shocked look with the Colonel he steeled it away intent on finishing their task as quick as possible regardless of who they were after. He had known she was raised as a soldier the statement having left her own mouth but he had no idea her family had gone that far with training her. It now came as no surprise she did as she was told the idea obviously burnt into her mind. He was however a little worried. If she was unstable and backed into a corner there was no telling of the damage she could do. Silently he prayed she was indeed very rusty: For their sakes and hers.

Splitting into groups of four armed only with stunners they split the city into sections using the city's scanners to locate the few that had evaded them. Out of eleven they had rounded up six within the first hour. Making a mental note of two military names that needing some additional training he dropped off a very unconscious scientist to the infirmary only to find Sheppard having his arm looked at.

"What happened to Sheppard?" Seeing Ronon smirk he knew it had to be something to embarrass his CO.

"Caught up with Merry. She lured him away before beating him up." Ronon's voice sounded a little impressed as he spoke.

"She did not beat me up she hit me and smashed my arm into the wall. For a little thing she packs a punch. How are we doing?" Hopping off the bed he shook out his hand before rolling his jaw a reddish tinge already covering the side. But the Colonel's grin was still in full force.

"Five left Sir. Teyla, Richmond, Sykes, Cadman and Briggs." Even if the smirk wasn't on his face he was sure it was in his voice.

"Well I have an idea. Pull everyone back to the control room. We need to regroup." Heading towards the Control Room the two groups merged as one each of them as baffled as the next at the Colonel's idea.

As the last of the groups entered the room the two main pieces of Sheppard's plan emerged from the hallway, Torren and Kanaan. It was a matter of moments before Torren's happy babbling was filling the city making even the hardest faces around him smile. Smiling at the little boy he realised just what Sheppard was doing: Calling on Teyla's motherly instincts to lure her out. Splitting into bigger groups they headed back out again eyes and ears constantly open.

Ten minutes of Torren's babbling and he thought it was failing until he heard Ronon's voice in his ear. They had her and were taking her to the infirmary. The almost audible sigh of relief from the team around him was premature in his opinion. There were still four left and if her brothers were right they possibly had two loose wires roaming the city, her and Cadman.

Slinking down the hallway careful to keep his feet as silent as possible a shadow loomed to his right. Turning he spotted Richmond looking like a deer in headlights but she sharply turned suddenly running back the way she came. Firing a single shot he saw her crumple to the ground her head hitting the ground with a solid thump. Removing her name from his mental list he tipped his head at Stackhouse. Stackhouse scooped her up nodding to him before heading to the infirmary two marines in tow.

"Sir, Richmond is on her way to the infirmary. Continuing on."

"Acknowledged Major. Sykes is also on her way. Two down, two to go."

A quick glance at the life signs detector told him the two remaining were deep in the belly of the city. Heading towards the city's catacombs he paused before stepping into the relative darkness allowing his eyes a moment to adjust. Other than being used for a running track this part of the city was barely used almost staying the way it was found, dusty and dark.

Taking several steps forward he carefully kept himself hidden by shadows as he scanned what parts of the room he could see. A noise off to one side caught his attention. It was either a whisper or a shuffle which he wasn't sure but slipping around the corner he came up under the walkway. Looking up he could make out two pairs of booted feet and a single pair of bare feet on the grids. He couldn't see much from where he was but signalling to Michaels and the last remaining Marine to cross to the other side, each man keeping hidden within the shadows as they moved silently across the room, he prepared himself.

Eyes solid on the three figures he stepped out into the open his stunner trained on the three figures moving to the middle barefooted woman the further out he walked. In the meagre light he spotted Merry stood with Major Briggs in front and the lieutenant behind. The unhidden tension in her body spoke volumes about the situation above. A whisper to his side caught his attention. Seeing Michaels indicate the wall beside him he looked over spotting three men slumped against the wall clearly unconscious. Hearing the Major's voice he turned back again carefully taking aim on her. If he could save anyone else getting hurt he truly intended to.

"Give it up Merry. Just come with us, stop being stupid." Biting the inside of his mouth he adjusted his aim holding his temper in check. He could see her anger rising her body becoming tightly wound. Biting his lip he held in the urge to shout at them not to provoke her but the sudden crunch of bone broke his thoughts. He just spotted her elbow coming back into the Lieutenant's nose before striking back forward to the Major. About to fire he was glad he held as the Major swing his arm out for her only to have her grasp his arm twisting it around him until the resounding pop filled the room making him wince. The man cried out in pain then in shock as she kicked him forward tumbling down taking his brother with him.

Firing his stunner he just missed her as she stepped back her eyes instantly locking to him. Even from a distance he could see the fiery wildness that was overtaking her. The both caught the flash of movement on the stairs. Michaels closely followed by the marine were making their way up the stairs. Her eyes flicked back to him once more before she sped down the opposite way flying up a flight of stairs before disappearing into the darkness.

High tailing it up the stairs he ran down the corridor finding nothing but an empty dim hallway. Heading back the way he came he heard the groans from the two men laid on the floor. Walking towards them he watched Michaels checking them over. Part of him was glad the two men were in pain. They had gone against clear orders and provoked her bringing the attack upon themselves.

"We need a medical team we have two teams down."

"What happened?"

"Dr Briggs Sir. She isn't as rusty as we hoped." The silence from the Sheppard told him he had a problem with it just like him. "Sir?"

"Are you sure Major?"

"Dr Briggs has taken down two teams leaving two wounded, the others unconscious. From what I saw sir she was provoked."

"Stay put. We're on our way."

Looking at the two men now propped against the barrier each cradling their bodies he smirked. At first it was the pitiful sight they made then at the thought that a civilian regardless of training had taken down her own brothers with ease. He knew the slightly rough way that Michaels was handling them both had to do with the distaste the man held for their actions against her just like him. When Michaels stood heading over to him they shared a look, one that spoke of the balance between crossing the line and protecting a friend. But he said nothing knowing the man wouldn't ever cross the line, no matter what.

Sheppard and Ronon arrived moments later the clear rattling of wheels echoing from behind them. He watched from the top of the stairs as the two quickly made their way up stepping around him to look at the men behind. Apparently the two men shared a different view. Whilst Sheppard winced at their injuries his furrowed brow speaking out that he still didn't quite believe it. But Ronon looked to be impressed, especially as he watched them lifting the unconscious forms onto beds before disappearing down the hallway.

Hearing more footsteps he turned around finding himself almost face to face with Dr Beckett. Raising a questioning eyebrow in his direction he couldn't help the smirk as the good doctor took in the sight the brothers made.

"Dr Keller sedated herself several ours ago Major when she began showing the symptoms along with several other members of the medical staff. We are now very short handed but we will make do." He promptly got on with examining the men his hands sure and steady before signalling for a gurney.

He shook his head wiping his hand down his tired face. He had been exhausted when he had headed to his room but now he felt like collapsing. He must have walked the length and breadth of the city a dozen times over and he ached. His mind wandered to what had happened in his room before all of this. Had that just been because she was under the influence or because she truly wanted to be there? He wasn't so sure and it was starting to niggle at him. If she was influenced by it then surely it was a good thing they had gotten interrupted. But every report he had seen and read there had been something there before they happened even if it had just seemed like whispers on the gossip grapevine.

Heading back with the medical team they were almost to the transporter when something down a side hallway caught his eye. Stopping he stared down the darkness aware of Michaels standing behind him. Slipping the stunner free he looked down to the others waiting at the closed doors. Silently he gestured with his hand not surprised when Sheppard and Ronon joined him on the opposite side. Passing quickly down a length of the hallway he slipped into an alcove for cover. When the others were in place he slipped further down his light landing on the familiar figure slumped against the wall: it was Cadman. Cautiously coming up beside her he felt for a pulse. It was erratic pounding heavily against his fingers, her skin burning his own.

"Doc!"

Seeing the Beckett's head peer around the corner he urged him forward a couple of staff close on his heels, large bags bouncing as they moved. Stepping aside he watched as the team surrounded her hooking her up to an IV in no time. Now he was beyond worried and entering terrified. Getting a hold of himself he followed the others to the main hallway giving the staff the whole of the small space to work in. He had introduced Cadman to her in the infirmary when they had arrived back from the planet. Assuming Merry had become contaminated with the pollen whilst still on the planet Cadman would have been the next to be affected. If Cadman was like this, how was she?

Sheppard looked at him apparently thinking the same as him. A mildly amusing situation had turned into a bad one and now it was looking like a deadly one for at least a couple of the city's residents.

"She wasn't alone. There's a second set of footprints that settle around Cadman and then disappear down the hallway. They head up to the grid walkway and then back towards the main parts of the city. It was Merry." Ronon announced as he walked towards them the medical team zipping passed them and then down the hallway to the transporter with Beckett lingering behind.

Running his mind over everything he knew about her he knew he must have looked like he was in a world of his own but then it hit him. In the mindset she was in she would go where she felt safe. He felt eyes on him making him look up into the surprised faces around him. He quickly realised he must have said that out loud. Clearing his throat he scratched the back of his head trying to piece his thoughts together.

"She's unstable, she thinks she is being attacked or chased so she will go somewhere that she feels safe and secure." He looked at the others hoping anything he had said actually made sense.

"OK that can't be many places. Her quarters, the jumper bay and where else?"

"Her office and maybe the mess hall."

"Alright. Michaels take the mess hall, Ronon take her office, I'll take the jumper bay, and Lorne take her quarters. Lets do this quickly we don't have a lot of time." With a round of nods they were about to take off to their different destinations when a thought hit him.

"Hey Doc. Do you have anything we can use to knock her out?" Hearing a grunt behind him he turned seeing Ronon waving his gun. "If she sees that she's going to see it purely as an attack and she'll defend herself causing problems." All he received was a grumbled answer.

"Here. This will easily take down someone her size and then some." The Doctor's voice held the faintest hint of worry that caught more than just his attention.

Taking off in their different directions he was at the far end of the hallway leading to her quarters when something in his gut told him he was in the wrong place. Stopping he stared down the hallway his mind wandering to when they were laid at the bottom of the embankment. He had tried to apologise but she had simply told him that she trusted him and knew he would never hurt her. Spinning on his heel he ran back the way he came as fast as he feet would move. The hallways went zipping passed and he counted them checking he hadn't gone too far. Coming to a stop outside the door he swiped his hand over the crystals. Standing still for a moment he let his eyes adjust to the darkness before quietly stepping in.

He scanned the room and then looked again but nothing was out of the ordinary. Stepping in he looked more intently praying he had missed something, anything. His eyes settled on his bed looking at the rumpled sheets from a few hours ago, his shirt tangled in amongst the mess. Looking at the mess he felt the guilt rising. He hadn't known but the sudden leap their relationship took should have alerted him to something. But he had gotten lost in her, lost in the moment she had created.

Slumping down on the bed he realised he had thought wrong and had most likely failed her. Thinking rationally he realised she probably had gone to her quarters finding her personal space more of a comfort than he could ever be. He was about to push himself up from the bed when a small movement in the corner caught his eye. His easel seemed to tip slightly but the movement was minute. Creeping slowly across the room holding is breath should it make any sound he spotted a foot and then the body it belonged to huddled into the wall behind his easel. Her eyes were staring straight ahead completely void of anything.

Crouching down beside her he couldn't see her chest moving and he prayed that she was still there. Sliding closer he spotted the slight sheen to her flushed skin, the open shirt showing the top of her chest easily. Choosing to stay safe he reached out placing his hand over hers where it rested against the floor finding it hot and clammy. Even through the smallest touch he could feel the heavy throb of her heart beat making her arm vibrate.

"Merry can you hear me? I need to take you to the infirmary. Your ill. There was something in a plant in the jungle that's making you seriously ill. Merry?" He kept his voice low trying not to spook her into a rash reaction. His voice was steady and calm but inside he was a ball of conflict. The soldier was warring with the man trying to get to the same conclusion but in very different ways. Part of him was aware of the syringe in his vest and the urge to use it grew but the man wanted to her to trust him and come with him willingly.

Watching her waiting for some small sign that she could hear him he looked on as her eyes slowly closed a single tear slipping from its confines to run down her cheek unstopped. When her eyes shakily reopened he noticed the unfocussed gaze trying to settle on him.

"Evan, please help me."


	6. Chapter 6

Wiping the tear track from her face he leaned over pulling her body away from the wall. He tried not to scowl at how limp her body was as she slipped into his arms her head flopping onto his shoulder. He took a moment to settle her before standing trying to lose the tense feeling in his gut. He was glad he hadn't needed the sedative. The fact she had given him no trouble, allowing him to carry her with no fight made him feel elated at just how much she truly did trust him. But also made him worry that she was so far gone that she had nothing left with which to fight.

Walking carefully as to not jostle her he headed for the transporter. She had tucked herself into him more resting her head up on his shoulder one arm wrapped around his shoulders loosely. She was mumbling as he walked her words disappearing into his jacket on occasion. He had to admit that as worried as he still was, feeling her in his arms alive had given him some sense of hope even if she did seem remarkably light.

The hallways were still clear only a few marines holding guard outside the infirmary doors. He ignored the few curious stares he got as he walked through the doors of the infirmary intent on getting her help. She had faded fast the strength to keep her eyes open almost completely gone. Feeling the arm wrapped around him beginning to loosen he headed for the nearest empty bed.

"Doc!" His voice was conflicting with itself emotion tempered down in order for him to stay in control.

Beckett arrived quickly sending the infirmary into a flurry of activity as he called out requests to the few nurses he had. Lorne had tried to back away from the bed giving the medical staff more room to work but Merry had a death grip on the collar of his jacket. Beckett tried in vain to urge her fingers loose but to no avail. Leaning closer to her he whispered gently in her ear careful to try and have no one hear him.

"Merry you need to let go. Let Dr Beckett help you. I'll be nearby I promise." His quiet words had barely left his mouth when her hand went limp releasing the hold she had on him. Slipping her arm down to the bed watching the remainder of her body relax as he did he sighed in relief.

The moment he stepped back the rest of Beckett's team stepped forward filling the gap. Walking backwards he joined Sheppard and the others on the opposite side of the room, his eyes never leaving her. He could feel their amused gazes on him but he didn't care. He had been right and that's what mattered. She had turned to him when she needed help and trusted him enough to get help.

Seeing Beckett heading over his mind settled on the syringe still safely nestled in the pocket of his TAC vest. Pulling it free he handed it to the doctor as soon as he was near trying to ignore the look that crossed the man's face. Beckett stared at the syringe then back to the bed behind him before settling back to him. He could see the thousand questions burning on the doctor's lips but he said nothing his thoughts pulled away as Sheppard spoke.

"How is she doc?"

"She's not out of the woods yet but I'll know more when I've run her blood work." As a nurse came to his side a small packet in his hand Beckett turned away thanking him. "If you'll excuse me gentlemen." And with that he was off disappearing around the corner with just a quick glance at the beds he passed.

Watching Beckett leave he spared a glance to the still form in the distant bed before turning to the group behind him. He rocked back and forth on his heels staring at his boots not wanting to meet Sheppard's questioning gaze just yet.

Rocking back on his heels he finally looked up finding Sheppard leaning casually against a bed, arms crossed, and a boyish smirk on his face. He looked from him to Ronon his position mirroring Sheppard's against a nearby wall. Seeing Michaels almost squirming in the corner of his eye he wasn't surprised when the man excused himself before bolting out the door. He almost wished he could do the same but he knew he had quite a bit to answer for.

Running his hand through his hair and then down his tired face he jumped when Beckett's voice rang out beside him.

"I'm sorry Major but how exactly did you get her to come along without using the sedative. In her state of mind she should have tried to beat you to a pulp or at least run for the hills." In truth it had been the question he had expected to hear from Sheppard.

"I just didn't need it Doc. When I found her she asked for help and understood there was something wrong with her." He tried to sound by the book soldier but knew that just one look into his eyes told a different story. He cared a lot more than he knew he should allow himself to.

Beckett seemed to take it as a good answer patting him on the back before disappearing back around the corner another doctor firmly by his side.

He wasn't so lucky with Sheppard. A tilt of his head had him following him out into the corridor Ronon just steps behind. He could feel the man just paces behind him his presence hard to miss. Piecing his thoughts together he continued on knowing each step took him closer to a conversation he wasn't sure he wanted to have.

They walked a small ways down the corridor to a small alcove lined with the usual coloured glass windows and the typical Atlantis seating. Stepping in he glanced back to see Ronon casually lean against the wall. Wondering what was going on he squared his shoulders preparing himself for whatever was coming his way.

"Look Lorne," Sheppard shifted brushing the hair at the back of his head with his hand. "I know there's something going on. You said her name differently to everyone else, you had Chuck check your quarters on the scanners and I know she wasn't found in her own quarters," Lorne swallowed half expecting him to say he knew what had gone on before all this started but the smirk that crossed Sheppard's face nearly knocked him over. He knew he must have looked like a deer in headlights at everything he had said so when he felt Ronon slap him on the back knocking him forward slightly he turned to find the tall man smiling at him.

"Go and get some sleep. And that is an order Lorne." Sheppard smirked again turning to walk down the hall. Feeling another slap on the back essentially knocking the breath out of him he looked to Ronon now walking backwards away from him.

"Just don't hurt her." The man's deep gruff voice was an odd contrast to the smirk that crossed his face.

Staring after him for a moment not quite believing what he had heard he started down in the opposite direction toying with the idea of stopping in the infirmary for a short while. Hearing Sheppard's voice again he turned seeing him stood some ways down the hallway.

"Where should I say she was found?"


	7. Chapter 7

Heading down the hallway he hesitated at the infirmary doors. It would only take a moment to peak in but the more he debated the heavier his body grew. Giving in to his body, the screaming exhaustion sapping the last of this strength he wandered away somehow finding himself stood outside his quarters.

Slipping inside he flopped onto his bed the messy mass of sheets and blankets wrapping themselves around him. Piece by piece he tugged off his clothing letting them pile up beside him on the floor. His arms felt like lead making him fumble through every motion.

Slipping back on the bed he collapsed down pulling the sheets from under his legs. The cool sheets eased the ache from his body. His eyes slipped shut of their own accord his body relaxing into the bed with each passing second.

Like switching on a light his mind suddenly jerked awake snapping his eyes open to reveal the darkness around him. His mind fumbled trying to think what had awakened him. Reaching out his hand he tried to find his earpiece before realising it was still in his ear. Sloppily removing it he tossed it in the vague direction of the table beside his bed, the clattering that followed clearly meaning he had missed.

Turning to his side he flipped his pillow letting the coolness lull him to sleep again when he felt something against his leg. With his eyes still closed he reached out slipping the offending item free. Assuming it was one of the sheets bundled up he pulled it free of the bed intent on tossing it away when he noticed something. There was the faintest hint of the heady vanilla scent she always wore. With two hands now gripping the item he quickly realised it was his shirt, the shirt she had worn just a few hours before.

Despite his exhaustion he slipped out of bed stumbling in the darkness to the nearby chair where he placed the shirt before heading back to bed. Finding his usual comfy spot with ease he son nodded off embracing the quiet soft darkness that surrounded him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sitting in the conference room's table the following morning the usual faces spread throughout, he was beyond pleased to know the majority of the city's female population were back to normal.

"There doesn't seem to be any side effects although there have been a few reports of severe headaches." Dr Beckett's voice sounded as sure and confident as it always did

"And a major case of embarrassment." Colonel Sheppard gestured with his hand as he spoke, his coffee cup waving around wildly.

"Well that to be expected in most cases. They did act very much out of character"

"And the most severe cases?" Woolsey barely looked up from his notebook as he asked.

"Mer…Dr Briggs and Lt Cadman are still sleeping. In both cases the fevers broke a few hours ago. They should be awake and well in the next few hours although the prospect of the headaches in their cases will be most probable and most likely quite severe. Both of their blood work came back clear however Dr Briggs is an anomaly so far."

"How so?"

"Assuming the pollen was in her system when she returned the vaccination she had shortly after would have set the reaction into action almost immediately yet she was one of the last to show any signs. And when Major Lorne brought her to the infirmary in the early hours her body had already begun to break it down. She was almost clear."

"That's why I didn't need the sedative, she was lucid."

"Enough to comprehend what you were saying but if it had been a stranger the outcome may not have been the same."

"When will Dr Keller be returning to her duties?"

"It should be late afternoon. She woke as I was leaving."

"Very well. Now the security response within the city." Woolsey's head whipped around to look at Sheppard and himself. Thankfully Sheppard started talking.

He could have groaned as the conversation went on and on. Between himself and Sheppard they had already assessed the speed with which the city reacted and had already set in motion new procedures but having them gone over and over again it was beyond dull.

Casting a glance around the room he almost chuckled when he saw Ronon dozing off at the far end of the table. The fact that no one noticed was a definite miracle. At that moment he envied him. Even with the few hours sleep he had gotten he still felt the ache of exhaustion. But he was well aware of the fact that duty calls.

When Woolsey finally called the meeting to a close he lingered in his seat giving himself a moment. But when he opened his eyes he found himself looking at the face of his CO.

"You look like hell." The smirk really adding to his delivery.

"Thank you sir." He wasn't too tired for sarcasm.

"Did you get any sleep at all?"

"A few hours. I was called to deal with an issue with Captain Tressa." He didn't add that the Captain had taken an hour to calm.

"Why didn't they call me?" His voice showed how puzzled he was even if his face didn't.

"You were sorting out Lieutenant Oxlodge at the time sir."

"She sure can shout I'll give her that. Could hear her two hallways away," He looked to be debating something with himself before he spoke again "Make it a short shift Major. The paperwork can wait."

"Yes sir."

Leaving his seat he lazily headed for his office feeling nothing like himself. The moment he stepped through the door he realised just how much work he had to do.

Shrugging he sat in his chair pulling the first task up with a deep sigh. The lines blurred, words merging together for a moment before he rubbed his eyes. They felt dry like his eyelids were scratching away at them. Pulling the chair in tighter he forced himself to see every word ignoring the yawns that continued to escape.

It was sometime later that he managed to send out the last few emails that he had. Resting his head into his hands he allowed himself a moment. In the small room the only thing he could hear was the gentle humming of the city lulling him towards the darkness. It was oddly comforting like an old blanket.

Somewhere in the depths of the darkness he could hear someone calling his name. He knew the voice. It was Sheppard plain as day. That was when everything crashed into him; the jungle, the reaction, the search through the city, the never ending paperwork and meetings. And the fact he had undoubtedly fallen asleep in his office. Snapping his eyes open he peered through his fingers seeing Sheppard sat in the chair opposite him, his feet perched on the edge of his desk.

"Sir?" Clearing his throat he did his best to look awake and alert.

"What time is it Major?" Looking down at his watch he couldn't stop the slip.

"Oh fu….Sorry sir. I must have dozed off." It was late. A lot later than the last time he had looked.

"Don't worry Major. Just go. It's passed the end of your normal day. When is your next scheduled day?"

"Day after tomorrow sir."

"Take tomorrow aswell," he opened his mouth about to protest but Sheppard held up his hand." You've already done all the paperwork for more than the next few days. I've actually nothing do to so neither do you. And I don't need you dropping on me in the middle of the next crisis. Go. Sleep. Enjoy. And Major?"

"Yes sir."

"It's an order."

"Yes sir!" He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. He liked his CO.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Regardless of the almost full nights sleep he had gotten he still felt tired as he trudged him was to breakfast. He had woken just before his alarm would have set off his body perfectly tuned in to his routine.

Sitting down at one of the furthest tables he spied his breakfast not truly wanting to eat any of it. His stomach protested that fact. He couldn't actually remember the last time he ate anything. Digging in his spoon he was pleased to find the porridge actually tasted like porridge this morning. The Chief obviously had her mojo back.

"She's awake Major." Parrish's overly gleeful voice stopped his spoon in midair. Looking up he wasn't surprised to watch him slide into the space opposite the rest of the team just steps behind. "I went into the infirmary yesterday afternoon and she was sat there wide awake. Cadman too."

"I stopped in last night and they were chatting away, mainly about you sir." Looking up from his bowl he looked to Michaels' smirking face. The thought of them talking about him was both terrifying and intriguing at the same time.

"Dr Keller is releasing them both today."

"You've all been to see her, them?" He waved his spoon in the group's general direction feeling a little bad at being the only one that hadn't seen her.

"Yes sir, whilst you were in meetings and battling paperwork. Figured she would want some company. She did a whole lot of apologising."

"So did Parrish." Michaels cut in around his mouthful of food.

"It was my plant that…."

"Like she said, not your fault." With that simple statement they all settled into their breakfast the small tidbit here and there being discussed. He however was several floors away thinking of his mountain of problems.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Walking into the mess hall he looked around. It was late but there were still quite a few people in there but not her. As no one was sitting at their usual table he decided to wait and see if she would come by later. Turning for a coffee he sauntered over to the table sitting so he could see her regardless of how she entered.

Having been so busy he hadn't thought over everything that had happened, his mind being too exhausted to do anything the passed few days. Finding her had quelled some of the fear he had felt but not entirely, not until he had heard she was awake and chatting with Cadman. He couldn't help the thrill he felt when Michaels had told him they were talking about him when he went to visit. He didn't know what was being said and knowing Cadman it was everything he didn't want said.

In the corner of his eye he could see Parrish talking with a couple of other scientists. When he had first gone off world with him he could have shot him after barely ten minutes had passed. Even now he would catch himself before muttering something about stupid scientists but not with her. She was like Teyla: she had an air of calm about her that just instantly set him at ease. He knew she would be fine even on her first trip as pointless as that had turned out to be. He realised until she came along he hated the ones where they found nothing and did nothing but kill time. She changed that. A small smile or a light laugh and it made the journey worth it.

But it was the moments in the mess hall over a drink in the late evenings that he found his solace. So much had been taken away out here that he was starting to feel the balance was tipping. He had feared for so long that he would lose himself with the pain and the loss and the never ending struggle. His own family had barely recognised him when they were on Earth. His sister had been delighted to see him but even she told him he was different and it wasn't in a good way. The boys had made him laugh and made him play games with them. Only then did he realise how much he had missed and how much he had changed.

There was no one waiting for him back home aside from his family and each of them had their own lives to live. He had always been career military but having seen all the things he had he was beginning to second guess himself. No woman would want to play second fiddle to a military career but he wanted a life away from all this more than anything. Something to hold on to that wasn't a P-90. And for just a brief moment a few days ago he had it in his hands. He had almost felt like his old self and it had felt good.

Now the guilt at having possibly taking advantage of a friend was eating him up inside. She hadn't come searching for him since she was released from the infirmary and to be honest he wasn't surprised. He knew from Beckett that the events were a blur for both herself and Cadman only hints of what had gone on coming to light as time wore on. If she remembered what had gone on between them, what had almost happened would she really want to see him so soon?

The question of what it meant still lingered for him. If it truly had just been her mind overshadowed by hormones would she want to continue the close companionship they shared or would she blame him? He was guilty regardless of whether she was there to be with him willingly or not. Even taking everything into account, even the fact that at that point he didn't know what was going on he should still have put a stop to it, stopping it from becoming what it had for the sake of their professional relationship more than anything.

Looking around he realised he was alone. Glancing at his watch he realised it was late. She hadn't come. If she had he wasn't sure what he would have said to her anyway but at least he tried. Heading towards his room shoulders slumped he realised he didn't have the energy for this anymore.

He was steps away from his quarters when he caught sight of a figure stood outside his door. Approaching he stepped up behind her only to have her turn letting out a yelp of surprise when she found him there.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I'm still a little jumpy." Her hand was pressed into her chest a small embarrassed smile gracing her face.

"Understandable given what's happened."

"I suppose. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure." Leaning around her he swiped his hand allowing her to go first as the doors opened.

At a few paces from his bed she stopped her gaze swinging to the other side of the room. He had never seen her nervous or fidget but when she turned to look at him he could see just how much she wanted to get away. The moment of silence between them was awkward making his toes want to curl.

"I've spent most of the day going around all the people I caused any trouble. Aside from my brothers the only person I actually hurt was Colonel Sheppard and he seemed more amused than hurt. Not really sure whether that was because I actually hit him or because I was apologising for it. But I saved you for last." Her fingers were twisting around and around as she spoke a mindless action that made the moment even worse.

"You don't have to…"

"I do. You are probably one of the people I'm closest to and I put you in a very awkward position and I shouldn't have done that. I can't explain what I was thinking because honestly I have no clue. Most of it is a blur at best but I remember you."

"It wasn't you."

"It was. It's hard to explain but it was. It's like there was no filter between what I thought and what I did."

"That's the reaction. Your hormones were all over the place. Can you honestly say that anything that you did you would do right now."

"No. I guess not," The moment the words left her mouth he felt like someone had just sucker punched him in the gut. There was his answer plain as day. She didn't want him. She couldn't even look at him finding the pattern on the door much more interesting. "I should go."

He watched her practically run from the room her fingers still twisting around themselves as she left. Everything he had worried over, every minute little fear that he was in the wrong smacked him in the face. Reaching for one of the empty glasses beside his bed he threw it across the room, the sound of it shattering as it struck the wall oddly comforting. Walking over he let the crunch of the glass beneath his boots seep into him.

Crouching down he lifted the largest piece only for its jagged edge to cut into his thumb. Instinctively dropping it he looked at the trickle of blood now forming. Sucking it he looked down thinking the broken glass looked a lot like his life. Cold, empty and in pieces.

"Fine mess you got yourself into, Evan."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Well there you go. It was interesting reading through this again and changing a few bits. I hope those who have read it enjoyed it. There will be more from these two as I write and rewrite some other pieces for them. They may get their happy ever after.


End file.
